ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of the Watches
Clash of the Watches is the second episode of A Tale of Two Watches. It was written by Echoson and it aired on March 20, 2017. Summary Nate was planning to get ice cream until an alien attacks, and whoever he is working for does not want the ice cream! Plot It was a nice morning in Bellwood. Our protagonist Nate is strolling through Bellwood Park while his ghostly butler Whisper is following him. Nate seems to be in a daze and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Whisper “What are you thinking about, Nate?” he asked “Oh, nothing much. I was just thinking about aliens actually existing in Bellwood, like how cool is that? I wonder who takes care of the bad ones” Nate responded. “Who knows, honestly ever since we moved to Bellwood anything is possible” Whisper responded. Nate spotted an ice cream truck nearby the park serving the kids in the nearby area the delicious desert. “I could go for some ice cream” said Nate. As he approached to the truck an explosion occurred. The kids ran away while the truck driving struggled to get out of his vehicle, he then got out and ran away. “What the heck is happening?!” shouted Nate. He then see a strange humanoid figure stepping on top of the truck. The figure has yellow and white feathers all over its body. He had big, black budging eye balls and a beak. He had sharp talons on his shoulders and was wielding a big, hi-tech looking gun. “Stay back and no one gets *squak* hurt.” He said. “Who are you?” asked Nate, scared. “The name’s Liam, bucko, and you better stay back if you know what’s good for ya!” he then starts charging up his gun at Nate, who coward back a bit until he fell down. “Hey bird-brain, pick on someone your own size!” a determined voice said off screen. Nate and Liam turned their heads to face the person. He a teenager wearing a brown jeans and a black shirt with a white “10” on the middle. He had a smirk on his face and green eyes. His most prominent feature was the green and white watch oh his wrist. He then put his finger on top of the faceplate and starts scrolling through the green hologram. “Ben Tennyson?!” shouted Liam. “That’s right, ‘bucko’” said Ben as he slammed down the watch. We then see Liam getting kicked off the truck right in the gut by a big, brown hawk/chicken alien who had seemingly had replaced Ben. “And this bird is about to teach you how to flock!” “Did that guy just transformed into an alien?! Whisper, who is that!” Nate said in a scared tone. “Well there’s an easy answer to that…” Whisper is seen frantically swiping through the Yo-kai Pad “Ah, here it is. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is the protector of Bellwood and takes care of alien threats that comes almost every day. He wields a device called an ‘Omnitrix’ to transform into aliens.” He explained. “So he’s here to save us?” asked Nate. “It appears so” Whisper replied. Nate and Whisper watched as Ben battled against Liam, who was blasting big energy balls at Ben using his gun, but Ben successfully dodged all of the bullets that hit the trees instead. He then ran towards Liam and kicked the huge gun out his hands. Liam was shocked at first but quickly regained focus and punched Ben in the cheek. Ben then dropped down and did a spin kick which toppled Liam to the ground. Liam then crawled to his gun that was not that far away and detached some glows of it. Ben then did a flying kick while Liam was wearing the huge black gloves but was he was about to hit him. Liam grabbed his foot and slammed his entire body against the ground. Ben tried to get free but Liam did an elbow fall onto him. “Like it Tennyson? These gloves give me enough strength to take down a Tetramand!” he then get up and starts punching Ben in the stomach. “Oh dear, it appears as if Ben can’t handle Liam! He must have some sort of strength boost or something” said Whisper. “No way Ben’s going to lose to chicken with boxing gloves, time to even the playing field!” said Nate as he reached for his pocket. He then brought out a silver frame medal with a picture of a mochi in soup. “Come on out my friend! Calling Mochismo! Yo-kai medal do your thing!” Ladies and Gentlemen, Brave! Sumo shave, flavor engraved Flash teama…. Brave! Mochismo! Out came the mochi Yo-kai Mochismo who had a white, round puffy face, buff arms and small feet. He was wearing a black belt around his waist. “Ah yes, Mochismo, the Yo-kai responsible for the phrase, ‘they look stronger than they look!’” explained Whisper. “How may I assist you, Nate?” asked Mochismo. “Mochismo, give that brown chicken with the dorky mask a strength boost!” Nate said pointing to Ben. Mochismo then glowed red and posed in a muscular way. We then see Ben having a red glow around his body and had a surprised look on his face. “Hey, that does not hurt as much!” he said. Ben then smacked Liam off his body with ease and smiled at him. “What?! How are you suddenly so strong?” questioned Liam before Ben did a flying kick into his stomach. He then grabbed him by his chest and look at the sky. “Let see if this little birdy can fly” he said. Ben then throw Liam like a baseball into the sky with Liam shouting “I’ll get you for this Tennyson!” we then see Ben staring at the sky before transforming back into his human form, his red aura then disappeared. “Ouch! Why do my body suddenly ache so much?” he questioned, holding his belly. Nate is then seen running towards Ben. “Excuse me, sir. Are you ‘Ben Tennyson’, wielder of the ‘army-trix’?” asked Nate. “Omnitrix” corrected Ben. “And as a matter of fact I am, I’m sure you just witnessed me fight against that alien criminal. He was pretty pathetic if you ask me” gloated Ben. “That’s because I gave you an extra boost!” exclaimed Nate. “Yeah, sure you did. Thanks for cheering me on kid” Ben said while rubbing Nate’s hair. “What’s your name?” “My name is Nathan Adams, I was just about to get some ice cream before that weirdo showed up. Didn’t know bad guys like ice cream” said Nate. “He wasn’t going for the ice cream truck, he was going for its power source.” Ben opened up the back of the now broken truck and pulled out a small gray stone. “This is called the Chronocraption, there are said to be like five in existence. It’s a piece of alien tech that can power up any type of technology, human or alien” He said. “They can also be used to time travel.” “Time travel?” asked Nate “Yeah, you know, zipping through the past and future, going through the alternate timelines. I do those things during my day off sometimes” said Ben as he walks in front of Nate. “Anyways, my work here is done. See you later, Nate. By the way, nice Omnitrix replica” Ben than transformed into a blue moth-like alien with huge wings before flying away with the Chronocraption. “It’s… not an Omnitrix…” said Nate. “That’s not the only thing that he got wrong, Nate” said Whisper, who is looking at his Yo-kai Pad. “What do you mean?” asked Nate. “Well that stone wasn’t alien technology at all; it was ancient Yo-kai technology, not Chronoscraption or whatever nonsense he called it. He was right about its use though; it can indeed power up any type of technology AND be used for time travel. I wonder how it got into an ice cream truck?” explained Whisper. “No wonder that thing looks so familiar, it belongs to Kin and Gin! That Tennyson guy has no idea what he’s up against! Whatever they are planning Ben won’t be able to handle it, he can’t even see them!” said Nate. “So what are we going to do?” asked Whisper. “We’re going to find and help him” said Nate, looking at his Yo-kai Watch. “Whatever Kin and Gin are up to, it’s going to be big.” We then cut to Liam who is seen in some sort of factory where he was kneeling down to two floating elderly ladies with grey skin, one wearing a red skirt and have yellow hair while the other has a blue skirt and white hair. “I’m sorry master Kin and Gin. I had failed to retrieve the time stone, Ben Tennyson has it now. Please, give me a second chance!” pleaded Liam. “You fool!” scolded Kin. “Do you know what you have done?” said Gin. “If Ben Tennyson fines out about Yo-kai and our plans to mess with the aliens, our plan will be ruined!” scolded Kin. “And without the time stone, we can’t time travel, nor can we revive her…” said Gin. “I’m sorry, I won’t fail next time. Just give me some back up and I will definitely retrieve the next one!” Liam negotiated with Kin and Gin, "Fine, but you better not fail this time" said Kin. "Or else, we'll turn you into dust!" threatened Gin. "Y-yes, my masters!" Liam stuttered. "Good..." they both said in unison. The End It’s Recap Time! Nate and Whisper are standing in the park next to Ben Tennyson. “Hey Nate, tell everyone who you met today!” Whisper said in an excited tone. “Ben Tennyson!” Nate exclaimed while pointing at Ben. “Uh… what’s this?” Ben asked, confused. “We usually recap Yo-kai who we met in the episode, but today we’ll interview you!” said Nate. “Well, I am pretty famous, so interviews are bound to happen, ask me anything” “T-that’s, not what I meant…” Major Events * Nate and Ben met for the first time. * Ben and his alien transformations make their debut. * Kin and Gin makes their debut. Minor Events Characters * Nate Adams * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Whisper Villains * Liam (first appearance, deceased) * Kin and Gin (first appearance) Aliens Used * Kickin’ Hawk (first appearance) * Big Chill (first appearance, cameo) Yo-kai Summoned * Mochismo (first appearance, first summoning) Trivia * This is the first time Jibanyan does not appear in an episode. Category:Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff Category:A Tale of Two Watches